Falka-tréning
by Leronas
Summary: Stiles látogatni kezdi a falka tréningjeit. Dereknek semmihez semmi köze nincsen, köszöni szépen. (I don't own anything.)


Az ihletet ez a kép adta: fs70/PRE/f/2012/245/a/b/sterek_3_by_

Szóval eredetileg arról volt szó, hogy Stiles kíváncsi rá, mit is csinálnak a farkaskák azokon a szupertitkos gyakorlatokon. Mert hát Scott mindig nagyon titokzatos volt, amikor suli után azzal köszönt el, hogy Derekhez mennek, edzeni. És Stiles megunta. Nem bírta elképzelni, hogy mégis mit művelnek a többiek, hogyan edz egyáltalán egy vérfarkas? Persze Derek biztos tudja a dolgát, nyilván, de általában ő találja ki a tervet, amikor valami gáz van, nem ártana, ha esetleg, véletlenül tudná, mire is képesek.

Aztán miután végignézte az első edzést, úgy döntött, ezek kölyökkutyák, nem vérfarkasok. Mert tényleg, az edzés annyiból állt, hogy rohangásztak, vagyis Stiles szerint inkább egymást próbálták meg elkapni, fára másztak meg bújócskáztak, vagyis elnézést, Mr. Felsőbbrendű Alfa Vagyok És Nem Játszok Semmit Hale, gyakorolták a rejtőzködési technikákat és a szaglásuk használatát. De Stiles szerint bújócskáztak. És nem igazán számít, milyen morcos fejet vágott Derek, akkor is ezzel a megnevezéssel illette a foglalkozást.

Miután túltette magát a sértődöttségén (Allison nevében is, akit Scott undorítóan hamar kiengesztelt a kiskutya szemeivel), folyamatos látogatója lett az edzéseknek, rendkívül szórakoztatónak találva, ahogyan a béták fel-alá rohangásznak, időről-időre egymásba kapaszkodva, lerántva egymást a földre. Aztán még viccesebb lett az egész, merthogy Derek is beszállt, mondván, túl jól szórakoznak, ha ő nem fegyelmezi őket. Annak meg az lett a vége, hogy Scott, Boyd, Erica, Lydia és Isaac (Jackson nem volt hajlandó részt venni ezeken a komolytalan edzéseken, ami miatt állítólag Derek nagyon sokat vitatkozott vele – Stiles nem tudta, hiába volt Jackson is a falka tagja, ő továbbra is inkább elkerülte) együttes erővel rárontottak az Alfájukra, végül egy hatalmas, összegabalyodott kölyökkutya-kupacként végezve, ahogyan a seriff fia egyszer sem mulasztotta el a tudomásukra hozni. Fényképes bizonyítékkal, persze. (Mert Derek igenis _aranyos_ volt, ahogyan fáradt vigyorral próbálta lekergetni magáról a bétáit. Ezt neki nem kell tudnia. Éppen elég ijesztő, hogy Stiles maga tudja, hogy valaha is gondolt erre.)

Egy idő után azonban kezdte megunni a dolgot, szóval magával hurcolta a könyveit, és vagy kutatómunkát végzett a Halálosan Borzalmas Szörnyetegek, Amik Eddig Megjelentek Beacon Hillsben témakörben, vagy a házijait írta. Utóbbinál azért újra meg újra érdekesebb volt a farkas-tréning. (Pláne mert ahogyan egyre jobb idő lett, Derek rászokott, hogy az edzés közepén megszabaduljon a pólójától. Akkor rendszeresen elkalandozott a figyelme, és valahogyan észre se vette, mi történt, csak arra figyelt fel, hogy már mennek, ő meg semmivel nem jutott előrébb.) Aztán vége lett a sulinak, és már csak a kutatómunkái maradtak, és tudta, hogy lassan végez minden természetfelettiről szóló könyvvel, ami Beacon Hillsben fellelhető, és nem fog tudni mihez kezdeni a gyakorlatok alatt. Igaz, hogy addigra már Allison is eljárt, de Stilesnek volt egy olyan erős gyanúja, hogy ezért nagy százalékban felelős a póló nélkül edző Scott. (Mert az ő jelenlétének persze nem volt köze egyetlen meztelen, kidolgozott vérfarkas-mellkashoz sem. A-a.)

Felesleges jelenlétükből végül egy zseniális ötlet származott: a falka két emberi tagja kitalálta, hogy heti kétszer filmdélutánokat fognak tartani. Ennek az is előnye volt, hogy Jackson is hajlandó volt részt venni rajtuk, mert Lydia rá tudta beszélni, és így lassan elkezdett felbukkanni a farkas-tréningeken is. A kinél kérdés már problémásabb volt: Derek lerobbant gyárépülete nem volt túl megfelelő egy kényelmes, szórakoztató pizsamaparti lerendezésére, Stiles, Scott és Allison pedig nem fogadhattak folyamatosan vendégeket. Valamikor a szüleiknek is muszáj volt pihennie, és hát elég egyértelmű volt, mi lesz ezekből az estékből. Hajnalig tartó szövegelés, zenehallgatás, filmek, kajálás, meg egy csomó hangos elfoglaltság. A második héten tehát még egy tervvel előálltak: fel kell újítani a Hale-házat.

Oké, Dereknek először nem tetszett az ötlet. Azon az estén, amin Stiles felhozta, az Alfa először erőteljesen a falnak kente, majd kiviharzott. Ez végül is nem volt annyira meglepő. Aztán sokáig nem is hozta szóba senki, csak célozgattak rá – Isaac még sose festett falat, Erica elégedetlen a gyárépület fürdőjével, nagy fürdőkádat szeretne, Boyd épp a napokban olvasott egy cikket a falépítésről valami építészeti magazinban, és nevetségesen egyszerűnek találta, Lydiának nem elég a házuk, amiben belső építészt játszhat, Scottnak és Jacksonnak nem elég produktív mozgás a lacrosse után az edzés -, míg végül Stiles elérkezettnek nem látta az időt, hogy ismét felhozza. Derek úgy döntött, nem kívánja a legkevésbé sem rejtett célzásokat hallgatni még két hétig, és belement. Há. Még szép. (Biztosan nem csak Stiles zseniális technikája, de a csodálatos szemei segítettek. Na jó, nem. De azért álmodozni szabad. Derek is álmodozhatott a szemeiről. Nem mintha ez a legkevésbé is fontos lett volna számára.)

Ezeken a közös estéken, meg a ház felújítási munkái alatt azonban nem csak szórakoztak, nevetgéltek és zenét hallgattak. Időnként, amikor vége lett egy komolyabb filmnek, vagy amikor csendben leültek a félkész nappaliba egymásnak dőlve, valaki mindig elkezdett beszélni. Arról lehetett felismerni, hogy ez fontos, hogy ilyenkor sosem beszéltek hangosan. Ezeknek a halk, megtört vallomásoknak mindig csoportos ölelkezés lett a vége, majd rendszeresen Stiles törte meg a hangulatot valami hülye poénnal. De amit megtudtak egymásról, mindig ott volt, körülvette őket, és szépen lassan egy erős talpakon álló barátságot, családot, falkát alakított ki közöttük.

Lassan eltelt a nyár, elkészült a ház – Erica nagy elégedettségre gigantikus fürdőkáddal -, és a fiatalok elkezdtek készülődni az utolsó évükre a suliban. Ahogyan belevágtak a tanévbe, ismét kevesebb lett az idő az edzésekre, és Stiles meg Allison most már rendszeresen a házival foglalkoztak a farkasok bámulása helyett. (Már volt rajtuk póló. Aminek persze nincs köze hozzá, hogy Stiles inkább a házival foglalkozott.) Aztán az egyik tréningen kiborult, hogy ő nem képes tovább koncentrálni, és ha nem csinál valamit, menten meg fog hibbanni. Erre Derek közölte, hogy ő meg Allison bújjanak el, a farkasoknak pedig meg kell találniuk őket.

Ez lett az új program a szokásos fogócska-bújócska séma mellett. Derek rendszeresen Stiles-vadászatnak hívta, ami nem volt teljesen fair, bár tény, hogy Scott mindig azonnal megtalálta Allisont… Néhány alkalommal később meg is lett tiltva neki, hogy a lány után menjen, mert mindenki más szórakozását elrontja. Aztán elkezdtek futni is velük, vagyis hát inkább a tőlük telhető leggyorsabban rohanni, amíg a többiek csak úgy kergetőztek ott mellettük.

Szóval eredetileg valami ilyesmi volt a lényeg. Ami nem igazán magyarázza meg, hogy Stiles most egész pontosan miért is rohan a fák között széles vigyorral, miközben hallja a háta mögött Derek morgását, ami a legkevésbé sem meglepően egyre közeledik hozzá. Teljesen fair volt, az Alfa megtalálta a búvóhelyét, és elvileg vissza kellett volna menniük a többiekhez, de Stiles valahogy inkább… kergetőzni akart.

- Gyerünk, kapj el! – kiált fel nevetve.

Dereket nem nagyon kell bíztatni: pillanatokon belül utoléri, és a srác már érzi is a farkas bal karját, ahogyan bele akar kapaszkodni, hogy elkapja, mire Stiles vigyora ravaszkásba fordul, és egy utolsó lépéssel megfordul, felugorva belekapaszkodik Derekbe, aki meglepettségében elfelejt megállni, így mind a ketten a földön kötnek ki. Az Alfa azonnal feltámaszkodik az egyik karjára, összezavarodottan pislogva az alatta fekvő tinédzserre.

- Ez meg mi a fene volt, Stiles? – kérdezi értetlenül.

- Kíváncsi voltam, meg tudlak-e lepni – vigyorog válaszul a srác, bár ahogyan hirtelen felfogja, milyen közel is van hozzá Derek, érzi, hogy egyre hevesebben kezd verdesni a szíve. A farkas egy kicsit csak mered rá, majd egy mosolyra húzza a száját.

- Meg – válaszolja, majd… nem mozdul. Ez sajnos megint nem segít Stilesen, aki még közelebb került egy szívrohamhoz Derek mosolyát látván.

- Öhm… Derek…

- Hm?

- Rajtam fekszel.

- Tudom.

Oké. És akkor most mi lesz? Ez egy elég egyértelmű utalás volt, hogy szálljon le róla, miért nem mozdul még mindig? Meg egyáltalán, miért néz így? És hé, az előbb is ilyen közel volt? Nem, nem, nem, az előbb még tutira messzebb volt, és egek, érzi a légzését az ajkain, ez nem normális, hát ő itt most rosszul lesz, el fog ájulni, vagy egész egyszerűen megüti Dereket – attól függetlenül, hogy ő már felhagyott tulajdon vonzalmának tagadásával saját maga előtt, senki nem adott rá jogot ennek a hülye vérfarkasnak, hogy kihasználja a valószínűleg fájdalmasan egyértelmű helyzetet. Jesszus, tényleg szívrohamot fog kapni, Derek fél milliméterre van attól, hogy összeérjen az ajkuk, és-

Abban a pillanatban, amikor az Alfa ajkai az övéhez érnek, Stiles úgy érzi, minden gondolat eltűnik az éppen túlpörgő agyából. Mintha teljesen kimosták volna a fejét. Nem is bír megmozdulni, így, mivel teljesen megdermed, és nem viszonozza a csókot, Derek eltávolodik tőle, mire Stiles meglepetten felnyikkan. (Bármilyen szomorú is, hogy ez a legjobb szó a módra, ahogyan a hangja elhagyja a torkát.)

- Te mit csinálsz?!

Derek egy pillanatig mered rá, majd hirtelen felpattan, és feszült vállakkal elfordul.

- A többiek várnak – válaszolja üres hangon, és el is indul, mire Stilesnek végre sikerül összeszednie magát.

- Ó, nem, most megállsz, most azonnal megállsz, Derek! –kiabál utána, felkászálódva, majd egyből futásnak indulva, és sikerül is beérnie a rá valamilyen okból hallgató farkast. – Válaszolj a kérdésemre! – követeli.

- Rossz következtetéseket vontam le, sajnálom – sziszegi Derek összeszorított fogakkal. – Többet nem fordul elő.

Stiles nagyokat pislog. Mi? Derek vont le rossz következtetéseket, és… mi? Aztán hirtelen, ahogyan a férfi zavartan elfordítja a fejét Stiles értetlen pillantásának tüzéből, minden megvilágosodik, új értelmet nyer Scott kis megjegyzése, hogy Derek mennyivel többet nevet, ha a srác is ott van, azok a hosszú pillantások, amikre mindig azt hitte, felhúzta valamivel az Alfát, Derek segítőkészsége, ami egyre gyakoribb mostanában, a random csokik, amiket a kezébe nyom néha amikor összefutnak, az időnkénti felbukkanása a szobaablakában és az előbbi…

- Derek? – Stiles hangja ijesztően remegve hagyja el a száját, hiába próbálja nagyon erősen összeszedni magát. – Tetszem neked?

A férfi izmai még inkább megfeszülnek, ahogyan felhorkant.

- Nem, Stiles, mit gondolsz, miért csókoltalak meg? – kérdez vissza idegesen, gúnyosan, Stilesre azonban immár nem hat, ugyanis a fiú arcán egy széles, eléggé bárgyú vigyor fut végig.

- Egek. Jesszus. Derek… Derek! – vigyorog ezerrel, majd a farkas karjaiba veti magát, hevesen verdeső szívvel. Bejön Dereknek, biztosan álmodik, ez nem lehet igaz, biztos, hogy ez valami álom, vagy egy hülye poén vagy valami ilyesmi, de kizárt dolog, hogy ez a valóság, az egyszerűen lehetetlen… Derek egy pillanatig csak áll, próbálva feldolgozni, hogy most akkor mi van, majd picit elhúzódik, egyik kezével maga felé fordítva Stiles arcát. Egy pillanatig csak összeráncolt homlokkal tanulmányozza azt, majd lassan közelebb hajol, de Stiles nem bírja kivárni, most, hogy már tudja, nem csak ő képzeli be, hogy Derek, Derek, Derek, Derek (!) meg fogja csókolni, és mohón a férfi ajkaira veti magát, csak sajnos nem túl szerencsésen, ugyanis abba nem gondolt bele, hogy útban lesz az orruk. (Nincs olyan sok tapasztalata, na. Nem mintha ő tehetne róla.)

- Stiles! – nyög fel az Alfa, majd a fiú arcát megragadva odahajol – ezúttal odafigyelve az orraikra -, és gyengéden harapdálva ráveszi Stilest, hogy kicsit nyissa szét az ajkait, majd nyelvével elkezdi felfedezni a másik száját, néha elengedve egy kicsit, csak hogy adhasson pár puszit az arcára, a nyakára, minden bőrfelületre, amit elér. Stiles teljesen elfeledkezik róla, hogy valaha léteztek a világában olyan dolgok, hogy gondolatok, falka-tréning meg úgy egyáltalán bármi, ami nem Derek.

Aztán persze a többiek hamar emlékeztetik őket, Scott részéről megdöbbent nyöszörgéssel, Lydia, Allison és Erica részéről izgatott vihorászással, Isaac, Boyd és Jackson részéről pedig heves pénzcserélgetéssel, aminek károsultja elég egyértelműen Jackson. Jesszus. Ezek fogadtak rájuk. Stiles sajnos Scott értetlen, és határozottan sokkos arckifejezése ellenére se képes abbahagyni a vigyorgást meg elengedni Derek kezét, viszont sikerül elterelnie a többiek figyelmét azzal, hogy ráveszi őket, hogy induljanak el a Hale-ház felé, merthogy egyesek itt mindjárt éhen halnak.

Derek meg csak halványan és nagyon elégedetten mosolyog. És úgy fogja Stiles kezét, mintha ez lenne a legtermészetesebb dolog a világon. És ez jó. Nagyon jó.

Minden nagyon jó.

(Főleg, ha meg fogja tudni magyarázni az apjának, hogy egy nála idősebb pasival randizik. Aki történetesen a többször is gyilkosságért körözött Derek Hale. Aki amúgy csak azért ölt meg bárkit is, mert vérfarkas. Ha mindezt elő tudja adni úgy, hogy Derek és ő is túléljék, akkor aztán tényleg minden nagyon jó lesz.)


End file.
